


Effet Papillon

by sijetaismoi



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Iron Man 1
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sijetaismoi/pseuds/sijetaismoi
Summary: Pêche. Bougies. Orage. Tout a une explication logique, rationnelle et scientifique.





	Effet Papillon

**Effet papillon**

 

Tout a une explication logique, rationnelle et scientifique. Parfois, c’est un enchainement de raisons. Toutes parfaitement valables. Aussi, ce goût de pêche sur sa bouche n’est pas là par hasard. Le hasard n’existe pas.

*

S’il a la saveur sucrée d’une pêche sur les lèvres, il peut très bien l’expliquer. Rationnellement.

C’est que ses lèvres viennent de quitter celles de Pepper.

*

S’il embrasse fougueusement son assistante, comme si la survie de l’humanité en dépendait, il a une explication.

C’est qu’elle vient de détacher ses cheveux et qu’il l’a trouvée si sensuelle, si naturelle, si accessible…

*

S’il voit Pepper différemment des autres jours, il l’explique parfaitement.

C’est qu’elle est assise à même le sol, ses longues jambes étendues devant elle sur le tapis moelleux, dégustant un vin sicilien entre deux quartiers de pêche, l’air calme et serein, loin de leur vie à cent à l’heure, et que les flammes des bougies dansent gaiement sur son visage détendu et vierge de tout maquillage superflu.

*

S’il a la chance d’apercevoir plus de centimètres de peau qu’à l’accoutumée, il peut l’expliquer. Scientifiquement.

C’est que l’air est étouffant et que la climatisation ne se remettra pas en route avant un long moment. Pour être plus à l’aise, ils ont donc décidé d’un commun accord de ne pas s’embarrasser de leurs usuelles tenues de travail. Ca ne concerne au final que Pepper. Lui ne s’embarrasse jamais de ce genre de choses. Elle a fini par accepter que ses invitations à quitter sa veste, ses chaussures et ses bas n’avaient rien d’indécentes.

*

S’il fait si chaud, et il déteste réellement se sentir poisseux et humide, il n’y a pas d’explication plus simple.

C’est que l’orage qui gronde au-dessus de la Méditerranée ne s’est pas encore dissipé, que les éclairs se succèdent mais que pas une goutte d’eau n’est venue rafraîchir l’atmosphère, et la chaleur dégagée par les bougies venues illuminer la pièce n’arrange rien.

*

S’ils sont sur son île privée sicilienne c’est qu’il a convaincu Pepper que passer quelques jours à l’étranger, loin de l’entreprise, loin d’un monde criant au secours, leur ferait du bien. Ce n’a pas été sans mal, cela ne s’est pas fait sans de longues heures de négociations. Mais il aurait été dommage de se trouver à Berlin et de ne pas faire un léger détour avant de rentrer en Californie. Juste un week-end. Et Pepper n’avait pas posé un pied sur l’île qu’elle voulait déjà y vivre jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. Il soupçonne le charme rital d’opérer. Même alors que l’électricité leur manque, elle ne voit que le bon côté des choses.

*

S’il en est réduit à se passer d’électricité et à échanger son confort contre quelques flammes vacillantes… Il n’est pas bien sûr. Et il déteste encore plus.

C’est que Pepper a insisté pour lui faire croire qu’on peut vivre sans électricité, au moins pour quelques heures. Qu’allumer des chandelles a son charme.

C’est qu’il ne comprend pas vraiment comment le générateur de secours a bien pu lui faire défaut.

*

Quoi qu’il en soit, logiquement, rationnellement, scientifiquement, s’il vient d’embrasser Pepper Potts, c’est bien à cause d’un coup de foudre.

 

Fin


End file.
